If Everyone Cared
by GorgeouslyBroken
Summary: Vacation. One Kiss. One Rumor. Love Triangles. Unexpected Situations. 'Hilary, say you love me...' HilaryXKai HilaryXRei
1. Crashed into you

**Summary: Vacation. One Kiss. One Rumor. Love Triangles. Yeah it goes there. HilaryXKai HilaryXRei**

**Main Couple:K/H. No it's not going to be a Hilary/Rei. Sorry guys maybe in another fic.**

Disclaimer: No I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters in the anime. Will not repeat this.

**A.N:** Do be aware that time zones are very different. I'm using EST as I'm much comfortable on using that zone. That's why time may not be accurate in the fiction, as I'm not using Japan's time zone. Another thing, my fic was inspired by Miami Romance, the plot and concept has nothing to do with SexyInovation's fiction, so please don't start assuming that Hilary will turn out like some slut and play Rei for Kai, and Kai for Rei, nothing of that! Thank you.

A fiction by: GorgeouslyBroken

_Give your love, but never your heart_

Chapter One: **Crashed Into You.**

Xxx

Anticipation, Stress, Anguish. So many mixed up emotions filled up the crowded room. Question was, what the hell was going on? Sadly, none of these questions could be answered. The nervous clicking of fingers echoed the room, as aggravated sighs were heard from Daichi, poor guy wasn't able to eat breakfast because he was dragged up to the BBA early at dawn. Tyson was quietly sitting next to Rei, adjusting his cap every few minutes. Max was playing with a loose string from his shirt, Kenny was typing away with Dizzi, and Hilary was just slumped into the couch. Now I'm sure your wondering, where's our beloved Kai Hiwatari? Well, the smart ass decided to ditch this so called "meeting" and left Tyson's Dojo at 2:00 a.m and he hasn't returned since.

"That's it!!!! What in the living crispy Mcmuffins is going on? I'm starving here!" Daichi hugged his stomach, shutting his eyes in agony when it started growling.

"When aren't you hungry?" pointed Hilary out lazily, apparently the young coach was starting to get hungry as well. However, the lack of food wasn't pretty much in her mind at all, more like a certain captain whom had stupidly disappeared.

"Argghh!!! Mr. Dickinson! What's taking you so long" Daichi pouted and went back to sit anxiously onto his chair. Hilary merely shrugged.

"You know… Mr. D is taking his sweet time, if he was going to be this late, it was better off coming here later" stated Rei, rubbing his eyes, he couldn't help but settle his gaze to Hilary's slipping form in the couch. Yes it was true, over the past three years, there was something he found in Hilary, something that Mariah didn't have, whatever the reason was beyond him, but soon after he was starting to develop these feelings for her, crush maybe? He didn't know, but there was one thing he was most defiantly sure about, and that was he wanted her, he wanted her bad, it wasn't like he wanted to rape her or have sex with her, no nothing of that kind, he just wanted her, wanted her to be just more than a **friend. **

"**SLAM!!!"**

And Hilary was shot, No just playing. In came in, like slow motion, graceful steps, Kai Hiwatari, face full of scowl. Looks like he was not happy to be here.

"I guess I wasn't late…" shrugging the Russian captain, leaned his back against the wall. You know, he really needs to stop with that habit of his.

"Where the hell were you??" Tyson asked, knowing very well all he was going to receive from Kai was a shrug or a grunt, Tyson was stubborn and yet he asked anyway.

"Out" Holy Crud! It was a real word answer.

Tyson rolled his eyes, why ask anyway, sitting back down next Rei, he crossed his arms and waited patiently for Mr. Dickinson.

**15 years later… more like 15 minutes later.**

"So… were going on a Vacation?" Max scratched his head.

"Yes Max, we are" replied Mr. Dickinson and the reason he was late… he went downtown to get himself some Starbucks.

"Sounds cool, where to Mr. D?" asked Tyson.

Clearing his throat Mr. Dickinson started handing out plane tickets to everyone.

"P-p-p-u-r-t-I-cc-o…" Daichi sweat dropped, they were going to Purtico??

"No Dai! It's Puerto Rico" Hilary giggled. Daichi raised his eyebrow and nodded. How was he going to pronounce such a discombobulated word?

"SWEETTTTT!!!" Tyson jumped. Oh how he was going to love this, the Spanish food, the food, oh and the food, and the babes, and don't forget the food. Yup, it was going to be p.a.r.a.d.i.s.e

"Wow, that's cool of you Mr. D, when are we off?" Kenny closed Dizzy has he read a mini paragraph about Puerto Rico and it's settings.

"Tomorrow in the afternoon, so lets get packing kids, try not to bring to much, I've already contacted the hotel we're staying at and they're providing us with pretty much everything we need.

All of them nodded and they quickly left the office from some breakfast, none of them thinking twice about the whole "you'll have to share rooms" in the back of the hotel notice.

**After little packing and quarrels of unknown sort. Off to Puerto Rico!!**

Hilary Pov:

I didn't feel like squealing or screaming of joy when Mr. D told us the news. Wow Puerto Rico, how I was looking forward to this vacation, it's just what I needed. A place to relax, go boy hunting, and enjoy myself in the beach. I looked at my plane ticket and I finally found the seat number I was going to, A32 First class, how convenient, well at least it was the window seat. And Oh Boy! Did it get even better? As I was browsing through a copy of "Teen Magazine" I noticed Kai take the seat next to mine. To tell you the truth, I always wondered what Kai thought of me. Not more than a friend that's for sure. But I enjoyed his company, felt secure around him, and always did.

"It's rude to stare…" Shit, nice one Hilary. I didn't even notice that I was.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, I turned away from him and started flipping through random pages.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought about it. Should I continue, Yes? No? Maybe so? Thanks guys –gives pocky-**


	2. You have got to be kidding me

**Summary: Vacation. One Kiss. One Rumor. Love Triangles. Yeah it goes there. HilaryXKai HilaryXRei**

**Main Couple:K/H. No it's not going to be a Hilary/Rei. Sorry guys maybe in another fic.**

Disclaimer: No I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters in the anime. Will not repeat this.

**A.N:** Do be aware that time zones are very different. I'm using EST as I'm much comfortable on using that zone. That's why time may not be accurate in the fiction, as I'm not using Japan's time zone. Another thing, my fic was inspired by Miami Romance, the plot and concept has nothing to do with SexyInovation's fiction, so please don't start assuming that Hilary will turn out like some slut and play Rei for Kai, and Kai for Rei, nothing of that! Thank you.

A fiction by: GorgeouslyBroken

_Give your love, but never your heart_

Chapter Two: **You have got to be kidding me.**

**XXx**

It is that feeling when you know you are about to hurl, the way your stomach tends to churn and the tiny hairs in your neck seem to stand up in goose bumps. Again, it was that kind of emotion and anguish that had Hilary in a state of a complete nervous breakdown.

She tried so hard to ignore the scary fact that Kai was soundly reading a Russian magazine concerning Boris and his lifetime in jail fiasco. Looking at the text, which to Hilary looked like some sort of geometric shapes and lines, she couldn't help but wince when her arm "accidentally" touched his.

_"Shit"_

"So I had this burrito for breakfast" chirped Daichi.

"I know Dai, it tasted delicious"

"Actually no Rei, it tasted like the outmost taste of shit that shit can get, you get me? It was like, dude, I'm telling you, it was so shitty that the shit almost came out of my butt cheeks, like literally squeezed right through it."

".…"

"Daichi… you're disgusting" Tyson scowled while kicking Daichi's seat. Right now was not the time to be talking about expired burritos.

"How am I disgusting? I'm just sharing my experience with airport food, I'm trying to help the economy here!!"

"No dude, you leave that to HilyBilly!" responded Tyson.

**-cricket, cricket- **

"Oh shit, I'm going to die" Tyson looked over at a glaring Hilary only a few seats away.

"Whats with the shit?" adjusting his glasses, Kenny couldn't help but get irritated with the everyone's lack of behavior, well hey, what did you expect, party pooper!

"There is no shit Kenny" Rei turned around and gave Kenny a pat in the back, everyone seems to be having a nervous breakdown.

"Tyson, Daichi, cut the shit, you're getting annoying"

**-SILENCE-**

Kai had spoken again and Rei couldn't help but raise a perfectly sculpt eyebrow, Tyson put down his burger as he stared lost into helplessness and Daichi, well he was Daichi.

"What is up is a-hole" muttered Tyson, taken another bite of his cheeseburger.

"Shit, obviously" Tyson stared at a dumbfounded Max, how long has it been since he woke up.

Hilary Pov:

He completely ignored our little touch, I guess he didn't feel it, so sad and tragic. I couldn't help but giggle at Daichi's lack of enthusiasm towards his burrito, how likely of him to talk about food.

"How am I disgusting? I'm just sharing my experience with airport food, I'm trying to help the economy here!!"

"No dude, you leave that to HilyBilly!" responded Tyson.

That son of a bitch, he is so lucky I'm worn out right now, shrugging off their whole "shit" conversation, I ripped the package where the headphones were located and put them on to listen to the movie that was playing and it just so happened that it had to be a scary one.

"Hilary, you're clinging to me…"

I flinched, that guy had the gun and the girl didn't even know it, oh my god he's going to kill her!!

"Hilary, let go…"

Move bitch! He has the gun, run out of the house!!

"HILARY!!!"

I felt my self being shaken and the left headphone had fallen off, cold crimson eyes stared into mine.

"Kai-"

**The Captain has put the seatbelt sign on, so every one buckle up your seat belts. Welcome everyone to Puerto Rico, time is 7:19 PM, temperature at 97 degrees Fahrenheit, please all first class passengers unload your bags from the upward panel and exit the plane casually, thank you for choosing Continental Airlines.**

Stupid crap cut me off.

End Pov.

XXx

"Wow isn't this great!" Tyson grabbed his luggage and strolled around the airport, checking out the souvenirs, he bought himself a shirt to wear for the hot weather.

"How cool!!! I can't wait to see where we are going to be staying at" Daichi nodded his head furiously.

**Going through what seemed like infinite escalators and hallways, the team finally found the exit and waited for a "so-called-ride"**

"Did Mr. D even say he was going to pick us up?" questioned Hilary, flipping open her cell phone to adjust the time difference.

"Hwey Gwuys, twaste thwis bwurrittoo" picking up a napkin from the table, Daichi clean up his face, I guess this burrito was ermm.. better?!?!

Sighing, Kai took out a cap from his luggage and put it on.

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?!?!" Tyson pointed out, a bored expression planted on his face.

Shrugging Kai, pointed at the screaming fan girls heading their way, and as fast as he could he picked up his luggage and left.

"Holy CRISPY MCMUFFINS, RUN!!!"

**After surviving the pounds of weight of fangirls and such, we have arrived at Palms Hotel.**

"P.A.R.A.D.I.S.E" taking a deep breath, Tyson, an exhausted Hilary, a disturbed neko-jin, a freaked out monkey, a nervous Kenny, and a hyper max headed towards the registration office for their rooms.

"Ah, welcome to Palms Hotel, one of your teammates had already signed in, Mr. Dickinson will be arriving tomorrow so please enjoy our many buffets and indoor/outdoor pools, if you take the far left hall you will end up at Palms Beach where many of our guests enjoy the hammocks and cold drinks we provide for you, here are your rooms"

"Thank you" said Hilary, wondering how much they pay that lady to say that paragraph to everyone who comes in again and again, looking at the names engraved on each key she gave them out to everyone.

"Ermm Tyson, we have the same room" stated Daichi, giggling at the fact that a key was engraved with his name on it, he made history!!

"I guess we are sharing rooms, Kenny, Max and I have the same rooms as well" Rei glanced towards Hilary, if he was sharing a room with Kenny and Max, that meant she was sharing a room with Tyson and Daichi.

"Well lucky me, I have my own room" smirking Hilary ran towards the elevator, leaving a very disappointed Rei.

XXx

Inserting her card key into the scanner, Hilary squealed when she heard a click noise on the door, opening it full way, she stared in awe at the scenery her window provided her with, she could easily see Palms Beach. Walking around the room she noticed how vast it was, more like an expensive apartment, the kitchen was small and clean, the living room was enormous with a variety of drinks in the far left, there was a 27 inch flat screen tv right in the middle, this was true paradise.

Feeling all giddy inside, Hilary ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed, not noticing a sleeping Kai under the sheets and the position she ended up was not a comfortable sight either.

"Kai? What are you doing in my room?"

"-.-"

"You have got to be kidding me…"

**Here is chapter two, many apologies for not updating earlier. Hope you enjoyed it as much I loved writing it, I felt it wasn't really good, hence the fact how long it has taken me to update. Thank you so much to my reviewers I really appreciate it for your kind words and encouragement. **


	3. Confusion in Palms Beach

**Summary: Vacation. One Kiss. One Rumor. Love Triangles. Yeah it goes there. HilaryXKai HilaryXRei**

**Main Couple:K/H. No it's not going to be a Hilary/Rei. Sorry guys maybe in another fic.**

Disclaimer: No I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters in the anime. Will not repeat this.

**A.N:** Do be aware that time zones are very different. I'm using EST as I'm much comfortable on using that zone. That's why time may not be accurate in the fiction, as I'm not using Japan's time zone. Another thing, my fic was inspired by Miami Romance, the plot and concept has nothing to do with SexyInovation's fiction, so please don't start assuming that Hilary will turn out like some slut and play Rei for Kai, and Kai for Rei, nothing of that! Thank you.

A fiction by: GorgeouslyBroken

_Give your love, but never your heart_

Chapter Three: Confusion in Palms Beach

xxX.

Mr. Dickinson is well known for running the Beybladebreakers, he is also well known in the sporting of beyblading for holding contests and championships, so everyone would know Mr. Dickinson does earn a tremendous amount of money, enough to pay for vacations and suites. He is a generous man with a loving heart to kids who want to participate in contests and want to learn new techniques and strategies when it comes to their beyblades'. Now, knowing very well that he does have money and that he "does" necessarily have a good heart. Why would he make the Bladebreakers share rooms?

"When I called, they told me that many of the one suite rooms were already reserved, I did not want to put you kids in an inexpensive hotel, plus this hotel comes with a full package to anywhere, it was the only hotel near Palms Beach, outdoor and indoor pools, five nation wide buffets, three entertainment rooms, weight rooms, training areas, massage therapy and so on, it's all on that booklet near the cabinets in your room" Mr. D was hesitant, a little to uncomfortable with the expressions of each member of the team. He was clearly not expecting them to take the situation so seriously.

"Mr. D, we wouldn't have mind a motel if this was going to happen" Tyson sighed for what seemed his tenth try on convincing Mr.D to take them somewhere else. Well he knew his statement was wholeheartedly true, he had this thing towards waterbeds, not very comfortable, and not safe either.

"Well I'm sorry my boys but there is no way I will be taking you anywhere else, the trip was already paid for and we don't want the employees to feel like they did something wrong to make us move to another hotel"

"Ahh, fuck me!!!" frustrated Tyson stomped out of the lobby and take his stress out with food. He was stuck with Daichi once again, and couldn't bare the fact that he was going to spend another night with a burrito-eating monster that all he did was secretly wake up at midnight to watch his daily portion of playboy. The kid was insane, but he did have to admit sometimes the screams of passion in those series were so unbearable to resist that he had to have a peek.

"Well that went well" Rei shrugged and left the lobby to find his other teammates, he knew he couldn't bother Tyson now, he'd have his head eaten. Wondering around the weight room, he couldn't help but be curious and watch a yoga class that was taking place.

"Interested in joining?" Turning around slightly he smiled at the young girl who spoke to him, she had a slight Spanish accent, barely noticeable but it was there, her eyes were a bright shade of green and he noticed the light brown roots growing from her scalp cascading down to her blonde hair, she was holding a towel and her forehead was drenched in precipitation, she must have been working out Rei assumed.

"I highly doubt I can do all that flexibility, I'm Rei by the way" Giggling the girl shook his hand.

"I'm Angie, I'm the aerobatics instructor here, you should come by when you get a chance" Rei nodded and watched her jog her way through the locker room, feeling oddly hungry Rei stepped out of the weight room and made his way down the corridor to the nearest buffet, not noticing a grinning Angie going the opposite direction.

xxX

Nothing feels better than relaxing on a beach towel with the sun burning brightly on your skin. Hilary could not have expected anything better. After getting over the shock that Mr. D made her share a room with Hiwatari she couldn't have been more grateful, what better way of getting close to him than being in the same bed with him, genius.

Squealing at the mere fact that there is a possibility she might get her chance with Kai, she scanned Palms Beach to watch the shirtless boys playing volleyball. Hilary stared in awe at how good looking half of them were, maybe she could two-time, didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Hey is this spot taken?"

"Oh, not at all" Hilary grinned warmly, the girl nodded and placed her towel next to Hilary, taking out her sun tan lotion she started rubbing the cream through her arms, feeling comfortable the girl look towards Hilary, she followed her gaze to the shirtless boys playing volleyball.

"Oof, not bad at all" Hilary giggled at the girl's remark, but she had to agree, not bad at all.

"I'm going to have to agree with you there" Hilary responded turning around so then the sun can hit her back, she notice the girl do the same and take out a cosmo girl magazine from her bag.

"Hmm, says here Tala Valkov has been seen dating a girl from Spain, bummer, and I thought I would have a chance to meet him still single" the girl murmured, sounding very disappointed at the news.

Hilary leaned towards the article to see the pictures taken of Tala and his "secret" girlfriend. Wow, so the boy finally had the guts to go straight, and all this time she though he was gay.

"And I thought he was gay" Hilary shrugged as the girl busted out laughing, giggles escaping from herself as well.

"Now that was funny, closing the magazine and putting it back into her bag, the girl faced towards Hilary and gave her a toothy grin.

"Hmm, have you ever fallen for a guy you can't have because you are afraid of being rejected?" Hilary looked at the girl in confusion.

"Many times and it is happening to me now actually, but you know, there is going to have to be a point where you have to tell him how you feel before it's to late" Watching the girl taking her advice all in, Hilary observed the girl thoroughly and the first thing she noticed were her bright green eyes and light blonde hair, her light brown roots alarming her that she needed to dye her hair again.

"Well looks like it is time for me to go" Packing all her things, the girl waved at Hilary enthusiastically.

"Wait, I never caught your name"

"Ah sorry, sorry, I'm Angie, yourself?"

Hilary smiled "I'm Hilary"

Angie nodded and studded back towards the Hotel without having a clue she left behind a picture.

_Rei?!?!_

XxX

Deciding it was time to eat, Kai made his way down the escalator. There was nothing more irritating and disturbing then having Hilary be his roommate. He didn't have anything against her, actually he respected her, but damn, of all people? What was Mr.D on when he decided this? Knowing he couldn't do anything about it, he had to find a way to deal with her for these three months, maybe he can ask Kenny to trade with him.

Finally reaching his destination, Kai entered the buffet and noticed that Max, Rei, Tyson were already there picking out their food for the evening, grabbing himself a plate, he lazily walked around the buffet and ended up with shrimp fried rice and grilled chicken, these Hispanics were weird, but there food was excellent.

"Ah Kai, about time you showed up, where have you been?" Rei poked his shrimp and ate it tastefully.

"Sleeping"

"Ahem… well that's… good" Tyson said flatly, his stomach churning, he defiantly over did his eating habits. Searching around the buffet to see if he found anyone familiar his glance ended by the entrance.

"Gee Tyson, your acting like a pregnant hoe" Max whined, feeling uncomfortable at the way Tyson groaned and clutch his stomach.

"Rei? Wow, thought I'd never get to see you today"

**Awkward silence**

"Whoa Angie, hey, ermm, please do sit down" Rei offered, slightly surprised, he noticed something different about her but he couldn't put his finger on the thought, he saw her squeal and plop down next to him.

"These are my friends, Max, Tyson and Kai. Guys this is Angie, she is an aerobatics instructor here at the hotel" Gladly shaking hands with everyone, Angie poked her broccoli and started eating.

"Neh, so what did you do after you left the weight room?" Angie asked, poking another piece of broccoli into her mouth.

"Not much went to the entertainment room and the internet caf- Hilary!! Over here!!" Angie twitched at the sudden outburst and looked at the girl Rei was shouting at.

"Hilary?!?!"

Hilary stared at Angie dumbfounded, she gave notice at the freshly new dyed roots, and the sudden closeness to Rei, giving her grin. Hilary searched through her bag and handed Angie an envelope.

"You dropped this at the beach" and with that Hilary grabbed herself a plate and walked around the buffet.

Opening the envelope, a curious and confused Rei watching her intently, he notice her eyes go wide at what was inside, though he couldn't see what it was, it must have been really important for her to hide it in her bag.

Kai eyed her and saw her take out a picture of Rei from the envelope.

"_What the fuck?!?"_

**Whoa, Chapter three all done : Found it very boring without much humor but I wanted to put my OC character in already. Hope all of you enjoyed this chapter, thank you so much for reading and don't forget to review.**


End file.
